Bonding: A Collection of Oneshots
by misto-shadow
Summary: And it was all explosive heartbeats and liquefied knees when he kissed her, arms moved to wrap around her waist. He was warm and nice, and made her think of happy endings and sunshine on the beach, just like she had guessed numerous times before.-NaruHina
1. Bonding

**Disclaimer****-** No. Eat slugs.

**.x.x.x.**

Bonding

**.x.x.x.**

Hinata sighed tired as she left Konoha Hospital. She had just returned from a B-ranked mission and her whole body ached from the surprise attack that was launched on her team on the way back to the village. The fight wasn't terribly long, but the ninja who jumped them were highly skilled and by the end of the skirmish almost every last drop of her chakra was spent. Sakura kindly asked if the shy Hyuuga wanted to spend the night at the hospital instead of walking home in the dark, but the thought made her fingers tingle. She had a mild aversion to hospitals, even nice ones like the on in Konoha.

Halfway back to the Hyuuga compound the door of a rundown bar slammed open and three men were forcibly shoved out into the street. A snarling voice followed them out, and it made a shiver run down Hinata's spine.

"Get out and stay out! If you can't pay, you're not welcome!"

The three men were obviously civilian and extremely inebriated. Or, as Neji so crudely remarked once, they were drunk off their asses. To Hinata's dismay the group of men were swaying and stumbling in her direction, and on her side of the sidewalk. She tried to cross the street as quietly as she could without attracting the attention of the potentially dangerous men, but as she reached the other side her foot slid into the side of a bottle that had been hidden in shadow and the glass object rattled down the street. She froze.

"Whazzat? Who's there?" One of the men slurred, raising his half empty bottle of sake warningly.

"Heeeey, look guys…it's a pretty little lady. Lost you way, sweetheart?" The man in the middle of the group started towards her, and she could hear little warning bells going off in her head.

She was in no condition to fight after her mission, and the group of men were blocking her way to the Hyuuga compound. She thought she might've been able to outrun them, but the man in the middle didn't seem to be nearly as drunk as the other two and he was advancing on her pretty quickly.

"N-no, I'm fine…please, just leave me be!" Fear made the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end, and the man moving towards her motioned to the rest of his group.

"C'mon guys, let's walk the nice lady home. She could get herself into all kinds of trouble if she walks alone." The leader sneered, and the yellow lamplight cast his face in a half shadow, terrifying the already scared Hinata.

The other two men were staggering her way, and it an instant she realized they had spread out and if she tried to run now there would be a man to catch her no matter which way she went. Her mind hazy with fear and exhaustion she backed into the small alleyway behind her, blinking her pale eyes to adjust to the light change so she could find a place to hide before the men were close enough to see where she was in the dark shadows. Running silently to the end of the alley she realized with a sickening horror that there was nowhere for her to hide that would do any good, and she had no way of crawling out of the trap.

"Where are you running to, sweetheart? It's not like we're going to hurt you. Much." There was a ricochet of drunken laughter bouncing off the grimy alleyway walls, and Hinata finally resorted to her last option.

"_SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Naruto waved goodbye to Iruka as he left a late congrats dinner at Ichiraku's. He had recently been promoted to Jounin, but Iruka had been out on a mission when it happened. Naruto smiled contentedly to himself, but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading into a wide grin. He whooped victoriously, noting that he was one step closer to finally claiming the prized title of Hokage.

Taking to the rooftops he jumped from peak to peak, relishing the wind in his face. He was a Jounin. A _Jounin._ Flipping off the top of a building he landed silently in the dirt road below and began to walk leisurely the rest of the way to his apartment when a distant scream caught his attention.

"_SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_

The voice was high and feminine, and it almost sounded familiar. Whatever the case, Naruto spun on his heel and pumped chakra into his legs, running in the general direction the cry for help had come from.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hinata backed against the wall of the alley, watching with tear filled eyes as the clouds parted and moonlight bathed her attackers in pale white light. Her mind suddenly flashing to her family, she realized that her father would probably disown her if she was…defiled. It would be no excuse that she had just come back from a mission and was dead tired, she was a shinobi, and if she couldn't even fend off a few drunk civilians she was of no use to her clan anymore. She would just make them look weak.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she choked on a small sob. Her clan would look down on her, refuse to acknowledge her existence, Neji would probably never speak to her for shame that she was from the main branch and cast a blemish on their seemingly flawless clan reputation. Then an even more horrifying thought struck her as her to-be attackers closed in. would…would this make her friends disown her too? Would they start to think of her as some sort of risqué little harlot?

"Naruto-kun…" Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she whispered his name.

"_Naruto-kun!"_ The leader of the men mocked her, earning a few loud cackles from the sloshed men behind him. "Who's that, your boyfriend? _Hubby_, maybe? Well you can just forget him now. He won't want you anymore once he finds out you're…damaged goods. But you know, you could always come with me, be my little whore…" He winked suggestively and she shook her head.

"P-please, please just leave me alone…" She whispered, her voice small and broken with tears.

The man was almost at arms length now, and Hinata was near hysterics. She couldn't let him touch her. She wouldn't. She'd never be able to face her friends again, least of all Naruto, if she got out of her alive. Prepared to fight for her personal space she struck out, only to have the man grab her hand and then the other. She attempted a kick, and the man transferred both 

of her small hands to one of his larger ones and blocked her attacking appendage. Leaning in, the stench of alcohol on his breath made her stomach lurch. He pressed his mouth to her ear, hissing damning words.

"I'm a street fighter sweetheart, your pathetic little struggling will get you nowhere." She gasped as his one empty, calloused hand slipped under her shirt and was just reaching her navel when a vicious snarl echoed in the small alleyway, making the man freeze.

"What the hell--"

"_HINATA!!" _The roaring voice came from above, and just as the man holding her captive looked up her savior came down, slamming his fist into the street fighters' face and busting his nose.

"_Don't you DARE touch her you bastard!!"_ Hinata sank to her knees as she recognized the voice, but he sounded…off.

"Hey man, who the – _holy shit!!_ Guys, run! I fucking said _RUN!!"_ The man Naruto punched had staggered to his feet, clutching his heavily bleeding nose. He had been about to step forward when he caught sight of the blonde's furious red eyes and immediately retreated, his friends following hot on his heels.

"_HEY! I wasn't DONE with you yet!"_ The enraged Naruto was about to flashstep after the fleeing group when a small voice from behind stopped the rage cold in his veins.

"N-Naruto-kun, please….just let them go."

He turned, incredulous blue eyes replacing angry red and his violent claws receded back into normal fingernails. He was knelt before her in an instant, trying to see her face. But her head was down and her hair cast over her eyes and shadowing her features so he couldn't make out an expression.

"I don't want you to be convicted of murder over me. Just let them go."

"But Hinata! Do you know what they…what they were going to do to you!? What they almost _did_ to you!?"

"I know, Naruto-kun!" Her voice rose shrilly, and the blonde instantly regretted pushing her in her fragile state.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." He slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around her shaking body, pulling her into a safe, warm cocoon of a hug that only Naruto could give. "I'm sorry."

He rocked her gently back and forth as she cried, leaving warm damp spots on his shirt. When her shivering form relaxed he finally got a look at her face, and a sting of anger and hurt flashed through his system. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks rubbed to the point of irritation in an attempt to get rid of the tears. There were bite marks on her lower lip from trying to sob quietly, and there already were bags under her closed eyes. If he ever saw those men again they would pay _dearly._

Slipping off his large jacket he easily wrapped it around her thin shoulders and then adjusted her so he was carrying the battered Hyuuga bridal style. They arrived at his apartment about five minutes later by way of rooftop, and as he walked into the quiet of his abode Hinata shifted.

"Mnn….Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" She almost smiled at how the rumble of his chest vibrated against her.

"Where…where are we?" she rubbed her puffy eyes and he gently pulled her hand away, thumb rubbing her knuckles.

"My apartment. I don't feel right taking you back to the Hyuuga compound the way you are now. They can wait 'til morning. Is that okay, Hinata-chan?"

"U-uh…" She nodded slightly, and he smiled.

"Good. Do you mind sleeping in my room?"

"B-but…"

"I'll take the couch. I'm sure I've slept on more uncomfortable places!" He offered a smile and warm blue eyes and then turned his attention to his bedroom door.

Once in the room he set her on the edge of the bed and pulled back the sheets, sliding her exhausted frame underneath. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, marveling in the smell of her lifelong crush. It was…good. Really good. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." He grinned.

"No problem! So, uh…are you, you know, okay?" He knelt by the bed so his face was level with hers.

"Mm-hm…" was all she could manage, staring into his deep blue eyes. Kind of an ocean blue on a sunny day.

Without saying anything he brushed hair from her face and got up, breaking her daze. Stopping by the doorframe he turned halfway to tell her to yell if she needed anything. One last smile and his was back in the small living room, the door shut and blocking her view. Not that she needed on for long. Barely a minute had passed since he left and she was already sleeping. Naruto finished readying the couch for his temporary use as a bed, so he cracked the bedroom door and peered in. The only light was that which came in through the door, illuminating Hinata's half-buried face poking out from under his thick grey comforter. He smiled. It seemed so natural, her sleeping in his bed. As soon as Naruto caught himself thinking it he frowned and closed the door. He wasn't good enough to deserve an angel like that.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"_No, please don't!" Hinata struggled against her bindings._

_She was back in the alleyway, but this time her hands and feet were chained so it looked like she was stuck in the middle of a jumping jack. The only man there was the street fighter from before. He was grinning maliciously as he paced forward, like a cat stalking its helpless prey._

"_Tsk tsk. The more you struggle the harder this is going to be." He stopped for a moment, his grin spreading further to reveal more tobacco ruined teeth. "And this time sweetheart, no one is coming to save you. They all know about your little charade last time. Apparently no one thinks it's worth the trouble to save a whore."_

"_No…" Tears burned her eyes. _

"_Now, where were we? Oh yes…" He started forward again, drawing a crude knife from a sheath on his leg. "The shirt will go first."_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Naruto woke to the sound of whimpering coming from his bedroom. His moment of confusion passed as he remembered what had transpired and who was currently occupying his bed. Slipping from underneath a light blanket he paced to the door and opened it slowly. Hinata was restlessly tossing back and forth, the numerous blankets on the bed tangling at her feet. Naruto started when she started to talk, but he realized she was dreaming. Silently creeping over beside the bed he leaned down in an attempt to hear what she was saying.

"Nnnn…don't…don't touch me…" His eyes widened as he realized what sort of a dream she was having.

"Hina-chan, it's okay. Hush, shhh…" He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, and finally she settled again. Smiling softly he stood and turned towards the door.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Just as the man was about to slice her shirt open with his knife a familiar voice echoed in the alleyway._

"_Don't you _dare_ touch her, you monster!" The man spun only to have a fist slam into his face, just like before._

_Naruto wordlessly kicked the unconscious man aside and removed her binds, his blue eyes gentle. But as soon as she was free she fell, unable to move her legs. Landing on hands and knees she looked up to see her savior walking away. The street fighter beside her stirred._

"_Wait! Naruto-kun, please, don't go!"_

_For a moment it seemed like he didn't hear her, and then he turned, blinking._

"_Don't leave me." He smiled and came back, gathering her up in his arms like before._

"_Sleep, Hinata-chan."_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hinata shifted in her sleep again, and Naruto looked back.

"Naruto-kun….don't go…"

He looked unsettled for a moment, and then sighed. He rounded the bed and slipped in on the other side, briefly glad it was a king size. Unsure at first, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the slumbering girls' waist, and the closed the gap between them. She stirred again, and he rested his forehead against her hair.

"Sleep, Hinata-chan." He murmured into her hair and closed his eyes, immediately deciding it was already one of the best nights of sleep he had ever gotten.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hinata woke, first to a warmth all over, and a soft breath on her ear. Then came mild panic. Chakra almost completely restored, she activated the Byakugan and realized she was with…Naruto. He was still out, so she rolled around until she was facing him. Byakugan deactivated, she studied his calm face, touched his whisker scars, and the closed her eyes to fall asleep again. She wanted him to wake her up the next time.

An hour or so later Naruto woke slowly, yawning. He blinked sleepily down at the Hyuuga girl nestled in his arms and almost shot off the bed with surprise. Now fully awake, his memory of her nightmare the night before was why he was…well, where he was. But he could've sworn she had her back to him when he fell asleep. Taking his time, he dropped his forehead down to meet hers and gave her a kiss on the nose. Her face twitched.

Deciding it was about time he removed himself so he could wake her up without completely scaring her, he easily slid out of the bed and walked around to the other side to shake her shoulder. Hinata rolled over, blinked up at him, and murmured in the cutest voice he had ever heard.

"G'morning….Naruto-kun." She yawned and sat up.

Naruto studied her as she woke, noting the redness of her eyes was almost completely gone and the bags weren't even noticeable. He realized she was looking for something a moment later, so he tilted his head and asked.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Oh, uhm, where's…..where'sthebathroom?" She flushed, staring at her hands.

Naruto held out his hand, and she just stared at it like he was offering her drugs or something.

"Hinata-chan, I don't bite."

She blinked in surprise and suddenly realized what he was doing. She flushed again and took his hand softly and he pulled her up.

"Right this way!" Pointing flamboyantly ahead of him he dragged her through the door, not even noticing she just sort of stumbled along. He was holding her hand.

He looked her up and down, and then tugged her sleeve to get her attention.

"Oh?"

"When you're uh, getting ready to take a shower, uh, you can just toss your stuff out here….so they'll be washed when you're done." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, the tan of his skin hiding the color creeping over his cheeks.

"O-oh. Uhm, thank you, Naruto-kun." Not quite knowing what to do with herself after that, she bowed hastily and jumped into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind her. She glanced in the mirror and almost 'eeped'. Her face was red as a tomato. 

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The trip to the Hyuuga compound was quiet, and as they reached the entrance Naruto knew he'd be going no further so he lightly took a hold of Hinata's elbow. She stopped, turning to him with a small spread of pink across her cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, just so you know, I'm always going to be around. Nobody will ever get that close ever again." He face was set seriously, his blue eyes dark with a strange sort of intensity. Her flush darkened.

"Uhm, thank you, Naruto-kun. For saving me, and…and everything else." She ducked her head to stare at her shoes.

"Hinata-chan?"

She glanced up, and this time his features were lighter, a half grin on his face. Tense moment over.

"See you soon?"

She nodded, smiling shyly.

"S-see you soon."

They both turned, going their separate ways.

She was trying to reign in the flush and smile that always occurred after a pleasant encounter with the blonde, and he was grinning ear to ear, nearly flying across the rooftops.

_See you soon._

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

So uh, yeah. X3 correct me if I'm wrong, but this is my very first attempt at writing NaruHina. I kept wanting to make them so _squeeshy,_ cuz I can totally see it happening! XD They're nice to write, a very nice relief from SasuSaku, cuz I don't have to worry about caging emotions. They can run freeeeeeeeee!! XD Just I little hyper I guess. I tend to get that when I write really late at night. So, it's almost 2AM and I'm excited to post my first NaruHina!! X3 Please tell me how it is, what you think, and if I should turn this into a collection of one-shots, because I've already got two or three other NaruHina's halfway done. n.n

Anywho, the only thing I'm actually worried about is the mood of the whole thing. Did it flow okay? I was going for that kind of descriptive-y, intense-ish stuff at the beginning, and the end should've been fluffy/lighthearted, but I just want to make sure it transitioned okay. Reviews please! n.n Oh yeah, and I guess Naruto and Hinata were prolly in their early twenties-ish, I guess. X) Never really thought about it until now.

Mistoffelees Shadow


	2. The Morning After

The Morning After the Wedding

**.x.x.x.**

'_Waking up is nice…'_

She looked at the sunlight pouring in through the windows, lighting the air above her head and making a glow on the clean white sheets. It was crisp winter sunlight, fierce blue skies hidden by the white lace curtains.

She sighed. Smiled. Snuggled back into the warm body behind her. Tanned arms glowed in the morning sun around her waist. She traced a faint scar on the skin, running from the back of the hand to the elbow. Her smile pulled wider just slightly when the arms tightened and relaxed, fingers fisting loosely in her shirt.

_His_ shirt, actually.

"G'morning…" He buried his face in her shoulder, making her giggle. Warm breath tickled her skin.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Sleep well?" In response there was a soft trail of kisses from her shoulder to neck to cheek.

"Mm-hm."

She rolled, meeting fierce winter sky eyes with her washed lavender orbs. He blinked slowly, a handsome smile stretching across his face. She tipped her head forward and rested her forehead on his chest. He kissed her hair.

"So what do you want for breakfast? Mission day, isn't it? Anything special?" She murmured, and his arms tightened slightly.

"Don't remind me. Why can't I just stay in bed all day today?" She felt his bury his face in her hair and inhale, then exhale slowly.

"Naruto-kun…" She traced the line of his pectoral muscle with her fingernail.

He pulled back, a bark of laughter breaking the morning quiet.

"Hina-chan, that tickles!" He grinned, leaning down to bump her forehead with his.

"What do you want for breakfast, hm?" His warm hands rubbed her back, making her smile.

"Pancakes, I guess, if you're going to make me get up."

"Okay." She kissed him on the cheek and made a move to get up, but his arms maintained their hold.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Five more minutes." And he pulled her back down, earning a giggle.

He grinned in return, kissing her softly.

This was definitely something to look forward to when waking up in the morning.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Well, here's a drabble. n.n I definitely like writing sweet nothings like these. And for those of you who asked for an update in a review on the last chappie, I just want to know, how many of you want a continuation of that little one-shot? An afterward, maybe.

Not much else to say, so please review! And yes, I have decided to turn this into a collection of drabbles, if you were wondering. n.n

Mistoffelees Shadow


	3. I Can't Stop Loving You

I Can't Stop Loving You

**.x.x.x.**

And that's what she wrote. A love letter, bound to find the holes at the top of his locker the next morning. She breathed in deeply and then exhaled, her shoulders falling. She could do it. She promised herself she'd tell him before senior year was over, and they were on their last week of school. High school was almost at an end, and he still didn't know. Folding the piece of paper, she slowly wrote his name on the outside.

_Naruto._

She debated on waiting to give it to him on the last day of school, but when she talked about it with Sakura, the pinkette threatened to tell the blonde boy herself about the shy Hyuuga's feelings. She couldn't possibly wait 'til the last second to do it, that just wasn't possible! Something would go wrong! He might toss it out with the rest of the trash without even reading it, or even worse he could have already cleaned out his locker and he'd never get it!

Hinata sighed and slipped the square of paper into her book bag. Tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of her life.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The morning passed quickly, with only a few embarrassing moments. The worst being when she let Sakura read the letter she had written to Naruto.

"Oh Hinata, that's so _cute!_ I so hope I'm around to see his face when he reads it!" She giggled and glomped the lavender eyed girl.

"S-Sakura, you're attracting attention…" Hinata felt her face begin to heat as some of the students in their Calculus class turned to give them curious looks.

"Ah, sorry Hinata!" She smiled, her bottle green eyes twinkling. "I'm just so proud of your for actually going through with this. It's just a shame we only have two days left! That's barely time for any high school romance!" she sighed dramatically, causing the girl beside her to redden.

Their conversation was cut short when their teacher voiced his annoyance.

"People are still trying to finish their finals, girls. It'd be good of you to show them some respect and be quiet."

"Sorry sensei." They chorused their apology and resorted to writing notes back and forth.

Lunch finally rolled around, and Sakura walked to the courtyard with Hinata.

"Just think! This will be the last day we get to eat lunch out here, ever!" She threw up her hands, her lunch bag bumping at her hip.

"It is kind of sad…" Hinata toned, her eyes sweeping over their surroundings.

The seniors were the only ones permitted to eat outside in the courtyard, and that was just when the weather was good. The sun was shining brightly, making the leaves on the trees and the petals of the summer flora glow. Hinata smiled. She would miss this place.

Suddenly, a body pushed between the two girls and whoever it was slung his arms over their shoulders.

"Sakura, Hinata! What's for lunch on this fine day?" Naruto grinned, eyeing their lunch bags.

"Oh, go get your own food!" Sakura shrugged him off and knocked him over the head with her fist.

"Fine…" He rubbed his head and walked back inside, heading for the lunch line.

Hinata giggled, clasping her hands. She still wondered at how cute he could be sometimes. Sakura just sighed in annoyance, flexing her hand.

"After all these years, you'd think he'd get the hint."

"Hey girls, come sit over here!" Said girls looked up to see Ino waving her hand in the air.

She was sitting at a half empty picnic table, Shikamaru occupying the spot to her left. Tenten and Neji were on the other side, obviously engrossed in a serious conversation. Neji was frowning, definitely not pleased with how things were going. As Sakura and Hinata neared the table Sasuke fell in step beside the pinkette, carrying his own lunch. The three deposited their food on the table, but only Sasuke sat down.

"Hey, we've got some quick business to take care of. Save our seats!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's elbow and dragged her away, a determined glint in her eyes.

"W-where are we going?" Hinata furrowed her brow, confused.

"This is as good a time as any to put that letter in a _certain someone's _locker! No one will see us now, they'll all be in class or eating lunch!"

"I-I guess so…"

They made their way to the locker of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata walking slowly behind her friend. Nerves bubbled in her stomach, and she knew she would have a hard time eating anything once they returned to their group of friends. Just sitting near Naruto and knowing there was a love letter from her in his locker would freak her out enough.

"And here we are! Do your thing, Hinata!" Sakura grinned as they halted in front of their destination.

"A-Are you s-sure I can't just wait a little l-longer?" Hinata shrank slightly, gripping her precious letter tightly.

"Oh come on! Just stick it in and let's go! It's not like you'll see him the rest of the day anyway! Lunch _is_ the last time you see him, right?"

"Y-yes, but…" She hesitated.

"What about tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see!" Sakura grinned and patted the nervous girl on the back.

Gathering her resolve, she took a deep breath and pushed the small square of paper in through the holes at the top of her crushes locker.

"Can we go back now?" Hinata cast one last glance after her letter before turning to Sakura.

"Sure! Besides, I bet Sasuke is getting annoyed. He isn't very fond of sitting by Naruto when I'm not around to keep him in line!" She smiled, her green eyes full of laughter.

Sometimes Hinata wished she could be more forward like Sakura was. Maybe then she could have told Naruto she liked him sooner instead of waiting 'til the last minute like she did.

Upon return to the courtyard Sakura sighed. Sasuke and Naruto were bickering across the table, and the blonde jumped to his feet.

"You wanna go!?"

"Would you shut up!" Sakura whacked him on the back of the head, and then turned her gaze towards her boyfriend. "Honestly, you two act like such _children!_ Can't you be good for _two minutes_ while Hinata and I are gone? Hm?" Sasuke just scowled and looked away. "Augh, boys."

Hinata giggled, and upon looking at the table again she started to go red. Normally she sat between Sakura and Tenten, but the brunette had finally managed to drag Neji from his private table to eat with them. The only seat available was next to _Naruto._

"Hey, slide over so Hinata can sit by me, you dork!" Ino shoved the other blonde with enough force to push him all the way off the bench, and he landed on the ground with an audible 'thud'.

"Hey! I would've moved on my own, ya know!" He growled, brushing the dirt from his sleeve. Ino simply ignored him and smiled at Hinata.

"Here, now there's room for you by me!" The shy Hyuuga took her seat, and when Naruto returned to the bench she had to force herself not to blush. His arm was touching hers.

"You okay, Hinata? You look a little warm." Naruto noticed the flush creeping across her cheeks, and she shook her head fervently.

"I-I'm fine, r-really!" He studied her for another second before shrugging and turning to devour his bowl of ramen noodles.

Hinata sighed in relief, and then looked up to see Sakura giggling and Sasuke rolling his eyes. The rest of the group chose not to make a comment on Naruto's obliviousness.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hinata went through the rest of her classes with a knot in her stomach. She sort of hoped Naruto wouldn't read the note until after school, or not at all. She didn't want to know what his reaction would be. If he rejected her feelings…she squeezed her eyes shut. She'd probably cry, or lock herself in her room and never go out in public again. Fiddling with her fingers she silently wished she'd never even put the note in his locker.

After school she walked quietly behind her cousin and Tenten as they walked to his car. Her head bowed, she wondered if she could just not go to school anymore since it was the end of the year and all of her finals were done. Someone else could clean out her locker, it's not like there was anything important in it anyway. Well, besides a picture of all her friends making funny faces at the camera one day at the beach the previous summer. But she had a copy of that framed by her bedside, so what was the difference?

"Hinata, wait up!" She froze and turned, a blush already starting to redden her cheeks.

Naruto was running across the parking lot, waving his arm in the air. Her eyes were wide. What was she supposed to do!? He had obviously read the letter, so this was going to make for one awkward moment! Not to mention the fact that Neji had stepped up beside her, a small frown on his face. He was very overprotective when it came to her being around guys. He looked down at her, raising a brow.

"Do you want to speak with him?"

"U-uh…"

He was about to take another step in front of Hinata and tell Naruto to _get the hell away,_ but Tenten grabbed his arm and dragged him back in the direction of his car.

"For gods sakes Neji, just give them some privacy!"

"But Tenten--"

"No buts! Jeez, you act like Naruto's going to try and kidnap her or something!"

The couple was getting farther and farther away from the hysterical Hinata, and she flinched when she heard a car door slam. No back up there. But their absence was soon forgotten when Naruto skidded to a halt in front of her, grinning like no tomorrow.

"Is it true, Hina?"

"U-uhm…" She stared at her feet and nodded, her face burning with embarrassment.

"Hahaha!"

Naruto grabbed her around her waist and spun, receiving a startled 'eep'. He finally set her down, his hands grabbing hers. He was still grinning.

"Since when?"

"I-I guess since w-we were little…" She looked down at their hands, not able to meet his gaze. A small, giddy smile was tugging at her lips.

"HINATA! IS HE HARASSING YOU!? UZUMAKI, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!"

" NEJI, JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

The startled couple looked over at Neji's purple minivan, staring at the raging Hyuuga leaning out the window. Tenten grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him inside, and then yelled out the window.

"SORRY!" She waved and then rolled up the window, and the sounds of a muffled yelling fight were coming from inside the vehicle.

"So…" Naruto squeezed Hinata's hands, making her look up at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" His grin had changed into a soft smile.

"I….I was afraid…" Her eyes strayed to the pavement again.

"Afraid?" Unseen to her, Naruto had a bewildered look on his face. "Afraid of what?" She could hear the none-too subtle disbelief in his voice.

"Uhm…" She blinked hard, trying to clear her eyes. Her stomach was in nervous knots, her hands were starting to get clammy, and there her crush was, staring down at her with ocean blue eyes and making everything worse. Was he going to tease her about it?

She looked up when he let go of her hands. Moving his warm palms to the sides of her face, she could feel her skin beginning to heat. Did he even realize what he was doing to her nerves?

"Hinata, you don't need to be afraid."

And it was all explosive heartbeats and liquefied knees when he kissed her, arms moved to wrap around her waist. He was warm and nice, and made her think of happy endings and sunshine on the beach, just like she had guessed numerous times before.

Pulling away, he rested his forehead on hers, grinning.

"So Hinata, what would it take for me to get you out on a date?" She giggled. "Tomorrow after school, meet me at my car, okay?"

"Kay."

"Now uh, you better tell Neji not to eat me alive, alright? 'Cuz he looks pretty pissed."

Hinata turned around to see her cousin marching angrily towards them, Tenten clutching his arm. She rolled her eyes and made an apologetic face, mouthing: _I couldn't hold him off any longer._

"Hinata, let's go. Now." He grabbed her elbow and started to drag her away, sending a nasty glare towards Naruto.

He waved them goodbye, smiling at the poor little Hyuuga heiress. She smiled back and then turned to watch where she was being dragged so she didn't trip over her own feet.

Naruto turned and walked to his own car, sliding into the drivers' seat but leaving the engine off. He glanced down at his pocket and then pulled out a small square of folded paper with his name written on it.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hi. Um, I just wanted you to know something before high school is over and I might not get the chance to see you again. I like you. A lot. It may seem strange, but I can't help my feelings. And when our senior year is officially over and we move on to college, I don't think my heart will leave with me. It will always be here, where I saw you the most. Because even if we never meet again, I know I can't stop loving you._

_Hinata_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Okay, that was fun. I really don't know why I have so much fun writing these two, I just do. n.n And yes, inspiration for this one-shot came from the song 'I Can't Stop Loving You' by Phil Collins. Thanks man, you're an amazing vocalist!

Reviews please?

Mistoffelees Shadow


	4. So Here We are

So Here We Are

**.x.x.x.**

Walking down the halls, holding hands, defying logic and reason and the flow. From my background I come, shy and pampered and just a little lonely. From your background you came, loud and happy and without a single person to call your family. I saw you trying, fighting your way through bullies and upperclassmen, determination always swimming in those beautiful blue eyes.

The first time we met you saved me, knocking around those guys that were teasing me about my strange eyes and painfully shy demeanor. But I can't help it, I was raised to keep my mouth shut and only speak when addressed. You helped me up, picked me up off the ground, brought me to your foster family's house and bandaged my knee. So nice to me, and we hadn't even met before that day.

I had a crush on you before then, when we were really little. Only my closest friends knew, and they kept telling me not to be afraid to share my feelings. But again, my shyness was the reason behind my silence. I'd converse politely, you were loud and smiley, grinning all the time like life was just one amazing ride. Lunchtime was my favorite part of the day, because I'd wait until the last moment to find a seat and always end up right next to you. Not that I was complaining.

But so far the best day out of all these years of our schooling was that one when you asked me to the Spring Dance. I was so nervous, and Neji wouldn't stop telling you to stay in line or he'd castrate you. It took me three days to find the right dress, with my friends help and my fathers' approval, of course.

I still have that picture Sakura forced us to get, me in my dress and you in your tuxedo. You were grinning and giving a peace sign to the camera, and I was just standing there with my face as red as ever. At the end of the night you told me I was really pretty, and you had a good time.

So now here we are, together at last. You promise to come see me every day once school is out, and I just smile. Neji won't stand to have you in the house unless Tenten is there to keep him distracted. Really, I can't wait until summer when we can just spend the day relaxing, no school to worry about. But maybe we should go somewhere less intimidating, like your house, or the beach!

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Uh, this is definitely a blurb/drabble. Just some thinking on Hinata's part, I guess. Trying to get this weird writers block out of my system, so bear with me if it's a little choppy and junky. Anybody got any ideas they'd like me to use? I'm perfectly open for suggestions! ;)

Mistoffelees Shadow


	5. And The Record Won't Stop Skipping

And the Record Won't Stop Skipping

**.x.x.x.**

Bundled up in the corner of a trashed bedroom was where her not much of a life sat. Clothes all over the floor, bed stripped of its sheets and the mattress flipped onto the floor, pictures shattered, papers shredded, and the little desk in the corner was turned on its side.

She shivered and shook and grasped pictures and letters to her chest, one by one. She'd cry over them and stroke them and smile at the memories, eyes bloodshot and rimmed with red.

"Naruto-kun…remember this picture, ne? We were at the faire…and you had cotton candy all over your face…" A salty tear dripped from her cheek and onto the picture. Wiping it messily away she dropped the picture in an ever growing stack.

"And this one…we went to the zoo and one of the llamas tried to eat your shirt." She choked on a laugh.

"Good times, ne Naruto-kun?"

She picked up a letter, her eyes skimming over the faded pencil chicken scratch.

_Hina-chan,_

_Meet me at my car after school. I've got a surprise for you!_

That was it. But the memory behind the letter was what counted. It was her birthday present; a backseat full of roses and a trunk full of birthday cards. The cards were in her closet in a box, and each and every one of them was signed and had a special birthday message from the goofy Uzumaki. Well, that was the last birthday present she'd ever get from him. For the rest of her life.

"Why'd you have to go and _die,_ Naruto-kun!? What am I supposed to do now!" she sobbed, the pain coming at her all over again. "Why'd you have to try to drive home drunk…?"

Now three days dead, Naruto Uzumaki had been driving home from Kiba's twenty-first birthday party when he lost control of the car, flipped the guardrail and went rolling down the rocky hillside. They didn't find him until a little over twenty-four hours later.

"Hinata." Neji's voice rumbled from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Wh-what do you want!?"

"There's someone here to see you. I didn't think you'd want them in your room, so they're waiting downstairs." And he left, leaving her to debate on whether or not she wanted to go down and meet whoever had come to visit.

Finally picking herself up off the floor she shuffled to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair and change her clothes. Satisfied that she didn't look too horrible, she left her bedroom and stumbled down the stairs. Upon entering the living room her eyes went wide. Naruto's foster parents were sitting on the sofa, a big brown box between them.

"Oh, Hinata!" The couple looked up from their clasped hands, mildly startled by her sudden arrival.

"Good afternoon, Mr., Mrs."

"Uh, we brought you some stuff we thought he'd…he'd like you to have." Mr. gestured to the box, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh. Uhm, thank you. Can I get you anything…?" She shifted, uncomfortable with the situation.

"No, thank you. We just wanted to drop this off." The couple stood, and Hinata followed them to the door.

Mr. smiled and patted her on the shoulder, and then walked out. But Mrs. lingered, her eyes on her feet. Finally gathering herself, she looked up at the young Hyuuga, their tear worn eyes meeting.

"He…he really loved you, you know? There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't talk about you." She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He's probably up there right now, watching over you. He'd want you to smile." She looked down again, her voice quieting. "I have to tell myself that a lot."

"Thank you, Mrs." Hinata smiled for the first time since her boyfriends' death, albeit a sad one.

The woman nodded and followed her husband to the car, and Hinata watched them drive away. She remained on the porch long after they were gone, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Sniffling, she returned to the living room and gathered up the box, its' weight surprising her.

Once in her bedroom again she lifted the mattress back onto the frame of her bed and sat down, sliding the box in front of her. Drawing in a deep breath, she lifted the flaps on the box and peered inside.

The first thing that met her eyes was a folded black leather jacket with orange cloth lining the pockets. She lifted the worn article of clothing out and pressed it to her face, inhaling. It smelled just like him. Refusing to let herself cry all over again she pulled the jacket on and continued to go through the stuff packed in the box, amazed at how many more photos he had than she did.

Finally she found a large orange envelope filled with countless letters. Some were from her, some were conversations between the two, and a few were conversations with other people regarding her. She smiled. He always had been so sweet.

**Sakura-chan, what am I going to do!?**

_What are you talking about?_

**Well…tomorrow is Hina-chans birthday, and I still have no idea what to get her!**

_Are you kidding?? You idiot. But knowing her, she won't care one bit if you don't get her anything! She's too nice to you, ya know?_

**I know, I know!! What should I get her? What do girls like to get?**

_Well, we like flowers…and sweet birthday cards…and chocolate…and expensive jewelry. But Hinata doesn't really wear jewelry, and she doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, so get her some flowers and a card._

**That sounds a little cheap.**

_Well then take her out to dinner or something!_

**But I don't have enough money for anywhere fancy!**

_Well I don't know then! Figure it out!_

Hinata smiled, sniffling. So it was actually Sakura's idea to get her flowers and a card. Cards, really. He just expanded the suggestion to his liking.

Curling up on her mattress she yawned, clutching the teddy bear Naruto had gotten her for Valentines Day. She buried her face in the crook of her elbow, relaxing to the smell of the jacket she was still wearing. A dull ache settled in her chest, and she heaved a broken sigh.

_He'd want me to smile. _

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Don't drink and drive, people. You're a hazard to yourself and everyone else on the road, not to mention your family and the people that love you!

Tip of the day courtesy of,

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
